I Just Thought We'd Live
by Scott Summers
Summary: Cable is dead. Maybe Domino isn't so lucky after all.


**I JUST THOUGHT WE'D LIVE**

Cable is dead. Maybe Domino isn't so lucky after all.

* * *

"You didn't like the stone," Domino heard Scott Summers behind her. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to see his face.

That smug, tight, thick-skinned _leader_ face. The strong chin that Nathan had. That stoic nature.

"No. It was fine," she finally said, her boot kicking away some of the dust and debris that used to be Cable's gravestone. Her gun was still smoking and the chalk of the stone covered her tattered gloves. "You going to lecture me?"

"I'm not your father, Neena," Scott took a step forward, Domino doing the same. She kicked away more debris. Some Utopia _this_ was. "I was his."

"You sent him to die."

"Nathan sent himself to do what had to be done," Scott grabbed her shoulder. His hands were strong. He had Nate's hands.

"Don't you tire of it?" Domino turned. "The fighting. The war. The death."

Summers stiffened this time. He and Domino had never been particularly close, but they understood each other right now, at least on some level. They weren't just X-Men, they weren't just mutants. They had shared a love for a man who they'd both just buried. "More than you know," Scott's fingers tightened.

Domino pulled back, her eyes on what was left of "Summers" on a bigger chunk amidst the dirt. "You goddamn Summers people."

"We're pretty awful."

"You're always ready to die."

"For what's important. Yes."

"I didn't think we'd live happily ever after, Cyclops."

"I know."

"I just thought we'd live."

"When Jean died…"

"You found Emma."

There was a time Scott's visor would've flared. When his temper would've surfaced. But he was tired. Tired of the war, tired of the fight. Tired of burying family, of burying friends. Just tired.

"I'm sorry," Domino grabbed his hand. Scott's tightened around hers. "I'm not usually like this, Cyclops."

"You can call me Scott," he smiled. "You did just destroy my son's grave."

"You can take it out of my check. I'll buy another one."

"Do you see that over there?" Scott pointed to a pile of rubble. "That was the first marker."

Domino squinted. The rubble was hardly noticeable. In fact, it matched most of Utopia right now: remains.

"I blasted it into as many pieces as I could after everyone left," Cyclops crossed his arms. "I didn't want Hope to see. Or Emma. Or anyone."

"Did it make you feel any better?"

"…"

"Then you get it."

"I do."

"It didn't make me feel any better, Cyclops."

"…"

"_Scott_," Domino smiled. "I didn't feel better at all."

"He's still dead," Cyclops felt the first traces of rain. Ororo.

"And Hope's still alive."

"He believed in her," Scott bent down, grabbing a piece of rubble and running his thumb across an "N."

"I hate her."

"You don't."

"If it weren't for her…"

"Nathan would've died without a point."

"Are you always like this?" Domino helped him to his feet, her eye catching Cyclops pocket the piece of debris he'd been holding. "I'd really like to meet the blast-a-gravestone Scott Summers."

"You wouldn't like him."

"He might remind me of Cable," Domino's hand found Scott's cheek.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Emma Frost appeared.

"No," Domino and Cyclops spoke in unison, Domino's hand falling to her side. She watched as Emma strolled forward, her white fur blinding against the pale backdrop of San Francisco.

"Is this part of the grieving process, dear?" Emma's hand slid around Scott's waist, her gaze on Domino.

"_This_ is," Domino pulled her gun from her side.

"Diamond is—"

"—beautiful," Scott grabbed Emma's hand, unwrapping himself from her protective grip and smiling at her. "Emma, if you could…"

"Say no more, darling," she kissed his cheek. "Enjoy the view, _Dom_."

Domino smiled as she watched Frost's departure. "I hope she read my mind."

"She did," Scott smiled. "Hope you weren't _too_ catty."

"I have a bad history with 'Cats. I don't do catty."

Cyclops smiled.

"I wasn't hitting on you."

"I don't think you were."

"Good," Domino sheathed her gun. "Of all places."

"Nathan loved you, you know. As much as he could."

"I do," Domino kicked at the debris again. "That son of a bitch."

"Literally," Scott laughed. He hadn't laughed in months. "Rest her soul."

"For the moment, anyway," Domino muttered.

The two stared at the dirt.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Cyclops thought for a moment. "Aren't you tired of asking that?"

"It gives me hope."

"He gave us all Hope," Scott grabbed Domino's shoulder again. "He believed in her."

Domino rolled her eyes. "You wanna go shoot something?"

They stared at one another, the rain falling steadily now. It wasn't heavy, just present. And standing above the grave of their loved one, they felt the same: present. Just there. Alive.

"…yes," Scott nodded at her. "I'd really love to shoot something."

"Then you're in luck," Domino smiled. "I know where we can find a surplus of Sentinel scrap."

"Perfect."

"Goodbye, Nate," Domino eyed the rubble, grabbing her gun.

"This way, Summers."


End file.
